


Fuck da police

by Invalid_Opinion



Series: Kneecappers [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Kneecapper AU, Nothing more, they are friends, title is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invalid_Opinion/pseuds/Invalid_Opinion
Summary: A group of humans walked into a bar...
You would think it would turn out for the best.





	

It started off as a nice day.

He opened his bar at its usual time in the morning, rather glad to turn it into something more family friendly now that they were on the surface, and proceeded to do his usual tasks of cleaning and cooking. It was relaxing and he was content with his new life. But then came the unusual faces. A small group of men walked in, frowns etched upon their faces and walked straight towards him. It was rather unnerving, to say the least.

"Grillby, I presume?" one of the men asked, a briefcase at his side.

He nodded dumbly at the man who spoke, feeling uneasy at the tone. He wasn't looking forward to what was to come next. The man placed his briefcase on top of the counter and proceeded to pull out a document from it, then handed it to the nervous Elemental. It was a notice of closure.

"...Did I do something wrong?"

"In a matter speaking, yes. Are you aware that monster food has been banned from commercial distribution?"

"...I thought it was only illegal to sell it to humans?"

"Humans and monsters alike are banned from the consumption of monster food."

"...But it's part of our diet."

"Regardless. You are to clear out from here within the week, or it shall be done with force."

And with that as a farewell, the men left. The whole establishment was shrouded in silence, and Grillby felt his core slowly burn colder by the minute.

This was a nightmare come true.

~~~~~~

A week passed and Grillby stood in front of the building that used to nurture his hopes and dreams. It may have sounded rather dramatic, but it was nothing but the truth. The sign that marked its current state of vacancy was nothing but a painful stab at his soul, taunting him, a mockery of what it was supposed to be, filled with laughter and camaraderie, but now empty.

He hated this so, so much. But the anger he felt for the entire week was quick to vanish, leaving him tired, heartbroken and empty.

"hey, grillby."

He turned his head slightly to look at the skeleton that now stood beside him, not bothering to return the greeting. Sans remained quiet for a moment with his hands stuffed into the pockets of the infamous blue jacket, and his expression a blank mask. Grillby gave his friend a moment, expecting the other to say something, but when the words never came he knew it was his turn to say something.

"...I hate this."

"i know."

"...I just wanted to cook for others."

"i know."

"...This isn't fair, Sans."

"it really isn't."

The two monsters stood in silence. Grillby took this moment to think of his future plans. With the bar being his main focus this whole time, it was turning out to be much more difficult than it should have been. After a moment, though, a thought occurred to him.

"...Sans?" he watched the skeleton finally look at him, a curious look on his face.

"what's up?"

"...Is that offer...still an option?" The slash of surprise on Sans' face, a rare feat if any, was something he felt proud of.

"of course, grillbz. you're always welcomed."

Grillby moved to fully face Sans, the other doing the same in response, and offered a hand. He held his breath a little as his friend looked him over seriously, then relaxed when a smile appeared and his hand was clasped into a firm shake. It's settled then. He's going to join his friend's plans and is never going to look back.

Fuck the human government. He'll do whatever pleased him, and they can't do anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who the fuck decided another AU was needed.


End file.
